Skyward
by defy.mrt
Summary: Suddenly, Inoue Orihime starts having strange dreams all nights. It never changes, until this strange figure appears… making her want that dreams come true.    UA. Orihime's POV. Slight OOC.    UlquiHime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Skyward<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know when it happened. I just know that was like that… for real.<p>

Well, not for real exactly. But I could see him, I could hear him, I could feel him. I mean, not just him, all of them. But I knew that every moment looked real for me, and suddenly I enjoyed that more than anything.

Suddenly it became my life.

_He_ became my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong> – Dream

"Ow, Orihime, are you okay? You look a bit strange this morning…" that was Tatsuki saying. I should know that she would realize if I acted strange.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little frustrated." I answered while I let my head fell and my hair cover my eyes.

That's me, Orihime Inoue, talking my best friend in the whole world, Tatsuki Arizawa. What were we talking about? It's pretty much absurd.

"_That_ dream again?"

"Yes. I hate it. And I don't understand why I can never get out of it. I hate this dream." I sighed after that. She laughed a little.

So yeah, it was actually getting me mad, because from all the things that I and my best friend could be talking about… we chose that stupid dream.

Should I call it a nightmare?

"You're becoming a little obsessed with it, don't you think?" Obsessed? Me? The dream that was obsessed with me, for goodness sake. "Just forget it."

"Right, I'll try."

I lied; of course I wasn't going to forget about it. That dream was in my head during _weeks_. Tough it was supposed to be only a dream I always remembered everything about it.

I think it started after _that_ other dream. Well, I don't know if that was a dream or a hallucination… the thing is that after it, I could never sleep peacefully again.

I simply hated to know that I was going to sleep and do the _same_ damn thing every night. The frustration to know that it was never going to end and that was _always_ the same. And that I could never get out of it.

Yes, I tried.

I shook my head trying to stop thinking about it. This dream ended my whole night, it couldn't ruin my life too.

I looked to Tatsuki, she looked a bit worried. When I'd told her about it and she didn't understand why it looked so awful. But it was, really.

"Let's go Tatsuki-chan, we're going to get late for the new period." I said while smiling and pulling her by the hand, and she opened a weak smile for my relief.

We got in the class a few minutes before Urahara-sensei, our Chemistry teacher. We sit relieved and instantly I listened to Chizuru asking what Tatsuki wanted to talk with me alone. I hold the laugh of her jealous.

"It was nothing Chizuru-chan. Nothing." I told her opening a small smile.

Right.

* * *

><p>I was becoming more tired in every minute. But I didn't want to sleep, so I was trying to delay it at the most.<p>

When I looked at the clock, I saw it was 1:30 a.m. I couldn't do it anymore. If I didn't sleep at night I would be too tired at school and the teachers would be mad at me, and my friends would get worried…

And I would dream there.

So after drinking the hot chocolate in my bunny cup, I felt that I was going to sleep at any moment. My eyelid started to get heavier and heavier and I yawned.

It couldn't be helped. I sighed, got up from the sofa and after I had turned off my TV, I went to my room and got to bed that I'd already made. I knew it wouldn't take more than a few minutes for me to fall asleep. And to dream.

I didn't have many options, so that was what I did. I closed my eyes and in the next second…

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, screaming, so I concluded that I was trapped in that place again.<p>

I got up and instinctively embraced myself. Oh, I was wearing that white and slightly ripped dress again; my lips trembled while realizing that again: I was lost.

I couldn't understand where I was, or why I was there… in that immensity of pure nothing I just couldn't came up with a reasonable explanation. I couldn't think straight, because around me, seemed that there was just… sand. White sand.

That with the exception of the immense palace I could see in front. Well, that wasn't exactly a palace, in my opinion, it was just my mind playing tricks with me. Because it didn't matter how I walked or how fast I ran… I couldn't get closer to it.

So, I could conclude that I was just… getting crazy.

I watched the sky wondering again where it was this sky. And why it was so dark and frightening. Why it seemed that I was never going to get _anywhere_.

But I could feel the wind. I could feel the sand on my feet. I could hear the beat of my heart. And the most important thing was that I knew every moment that I was dreaming. I knew it. And I couldn't do anything. Even if I wanted to wake up or to change the reality that I was I just… couldn't.

So I started doing the same thing I did every night. I started to walk. Walk forward, to know if someday I would get to that palace. Internally, I knew I wouldn't. I had passed weeks walking and running to get closer to it, but it seemed that I never did.

And there I was… walking. It was strange that tough I walked every night my feet didn't hurt so much. Oh, they only did after I started running. Or when I purposely stepped in the plants and _bled_.

I didn't know how plants in this place existed; they were in pure nothing after all. There wasn't sun and water and, well, nothing.

But I knew they could hurt someone and that they were probably made of crystals or something. And how crystals or whatever-that-plant-was-made-of could grow in the sand, without the help of anything was beyond my imagination. But well, I guess if I could wake all nights in that _place_, I guess "plants" can grow in the place they want.

Who cares for the laws of the physics, huh?

I wondered while I walked the reason I could feel all this things so clearly. And reason I bled. The reason I could remember every single thing when I woke up in the morning. Because I would do anything to forget what happened when I'm here.

I looked to the palace. It was my impression or I was actually closer?

After a while, like always, I started to get tired from walking and I resolved to sit. I pushed my dress so that it could cover my knees while I pulled them closer. I blamed myself for not being, at least, tired enough to sleep… well, it wouldn't help. For some unknown reason, I never slept here.

Well, I just slept when I was ready to wake up. Then when I slept at night I woke up here. It appeared that I was living in this place at night, because, strangely, each day seemed to be related to the other.

I couldn't help noticing that after I ripped my dress and after that he stayed always like that. But I'm happy that I didn't do that with the whole dress because it would be strange 'wake' here naked every night…

Tough I was dreaming, all alone.

I finally decided to lay on the ground and to close my eyes. After I did it, I only opened my eyes to straighten my white dress around my body and I returned to my sleeping beauty position. I sighed.

That was when I heard it.

It seemed for a moment that the air around me was heavier... the wind seemed to run faster to the opposite side, like something… or _someone_… was there, walking towards me.

And I instantly panicked. Should I open my eyes and scream for happiness of not being alone? Or should I pretend to be dead so that the person would leave? Is this person good or bad?

I was being ridiculous. This is MY dream. It's not possible to have any other person than me. If there is, it's because I wanted this person to be. I did it. I'm in the command of my dream.

That was exactly what I was thinking when I opened my eyes just to find the most gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen.

Like… 2 centimeters away from my face.

Oh, screw all my speech.

I started screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey guys! OMG, this is my first Bleach fanfic ever! And first UlquiHime too! And the first in English too! XD

Now seriously, I'm so excited. UlquiHime lately has been growing on me and I couldn't help to have many ideas involving them until I came up with this. *-*

Some points I wanted to make:

The fanfic is in AU, because it's set in the human world with some of my modifications… you will see it later. XD

Ranked T for probable swearing and… other stuff. (6' [Kidding, until now no lemons are being planned (x ]

The story is probably going to be set from Orihime's POV. And well, I don't know if I should include a warning since this is a fanfic and AU, so OOCness is expected. XD I'll try to make her look sweet and lovely as always but it's gonna be hard, especially because of her recent situation and previous experiences.

It's probably going to be a fanfic with 20 chapters or more, I don't know yet. I know this first chapter is short, but I don't want you guys to get bothered in the start. XD I'll make them bigger as the time passes, I promise! :B

Oh, and like I said, English is not my first language but I'm fluent on it, so I tried to make this the better I can. But I'm a beginner in writing fanfics in English, so mistakes can pass all the time. If you guys see any, don't mind in saying it. (:

And **PLEASE**, **REVIEW**! I really need inspiration to keep writing and posting here too! Just saying something about the fanfic is going to make my day FANTASTIC! *o*

Suggestions and critiques are always welcome too! (yes, you can say this is a shit if you at least tell me why, lol)

Thanks for reading!

**- defy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Skyward<span>**

* * *

><p>The voice, the smell, the touch.<p>

_The look._

From the first time I saw it, I knew.

I would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 –<strong> Green Eyes

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yep, that was my voice.

Well, what you would do if you saw someone completely strange in the middle of a freaking nowhere with green eyes that seemed to be colored in Photoshop?

Maybe screaming was not the best solution, but still… what any other girl with 16 years old would do, huh?

The strange thing was that after the scream he (yes, definitely male) just shook his head away but kept staring at me like I was insane or something.

Me? The one that was insane here? Right.

I finally got distant from him and got up. He was knelled besides me, so he got up at the same time I did. I finally had the chance to look at him. He was dressed in a strange white cloth, and tough he seemed strong he wasn't much taller than me. And his face… was white and pale. In contrast to his white skin, his hair was all black and went until his neck. And his gorgeous and photoshop-ed eyes… right bellow them there were green tattoos that looked like… tears?

"Who are you?" He asked… and I became all mellow. It's was strong and imposing, that even made me blush a bit. It touched me, somehow.

Still… there was something sad on it. This sad thing made his voice, which once sounded strong and deep seems… empty.

But, heck, who he thinks he is?

"What? Who am I? WHO ARE _YOU_?" way to go, Orihime. Shout with strangers.

"Well, you are the strange in this place, so I guess I should be the one to ask first." He said with the empty voice again.

"What? I'm the strange here? I'm here during _weeks_ and I've never seen you. Well, I haven't seen anyone…"

"Weeks." He asked while curved his black eyebrow. "Weird…" He said with a mysterious tone this time. "It doesn't matter, I'm in _years_ here."

I finally opened a smile, happy to see a person who would understand my situation. Was this person dreaming every night too?

I couldn't help to think that must have been sad.

"Do you know how to get out of it? I'm locked in here every night during weeks, I can't stand it anymore. You're the first person that I meet, so…"

"Get out?" He laughed slightly not about the situation, but of me, precisely. "I live here."

Oh, god.

"Do you… live here?" asked while my eyes started to get watered. Where the hell was I?

"Yes, and I've never seen you before. We are not used to receive any guests, well, in this place, at least." Oh, god. 'We'? There is more than just him?

"Y-yes…" My lips trembled and my head was starting to get heavier. And I was scared.

"Who are you?" He asked again in a strong tone.

"I'm… I… am…" My voice started to get weak. I didn't know what to do. Should I trust him?

I couldn't think anything, my feet started to sink in the ground and I knew what was going to happen. I sighed relieved, because I knew that in the moment that I was closing my eyes and falling in the numbness…

I was ready to wake up.

* * *

><p>It looked like I was sinking in a deep ocean and I finally got the chance to swim in direction of the surface. In one moment everything was all despair and pain, and my lungs were hot with the need of oxygen… until I was out of it. Until the moment I breathed.<p>

I was sweat, breathing strongly and I could hear the beats of my arrhythmic heart. I closed to my eyes and smiled with myself. I was out of that place.

The relief was there. Tough, for the first time, there was curiosity about the strange man, but it was better to not think about it for now. After all, I had all the day until I was locked in that place at night again… I should be happy for it.

I got up and went to the shower so I could get ready for school. Nothing unusual here… it was a normal and happy day.

I started singing in the shower like always, while trying exactly to not think too much, because I know this "normal and happy day" was a bit strange for its start. I finished my bath while humming my new song and went to my room to put the school uniform.

I made my delicious breakfast with eggs, chocolate and a bit of ice cream. It was simply delicious.

As I said… the day just couldn't get more normal and happier than this.

* * *

><p>I went to class and after I talked to Tatsuki-chan, was hugged by Chizuru-chan and greeted by all my classmates, I went to my seat and I started humming my song.<p>

"So, Orihime, the dream was better this night? You don't look so tired, you know." Tatsuki asked interrupting my song to talk about that stupid thing. But as this as a happy day, I smiled to her, instead.

"Oh, it was the same thing. But I'm getting used to it, it isn't so bad." I smiled slightly. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about it."

"If that's what you think." She said while shrugged her shoulders.

I know I was talking about Tatsuki-chan and that I could tell everything to her but I still wasn't sure about what happened… with so many doubts I didn't want to make her to be worried about me. I already bothered her too much with my silly problems.

"Ichigo!" I heard all of sudden that feminine and strong voice that made me smile slightly, tough I couldn't help being sad either. "Why didn't you wait for me to go to school?" She asked and I could hear the angry tone in her voice tough I couldn't see her face.

"Because you would make me late as alwa…" Then she passed by him and _accidentally_ stepped on his foot following her way to her table. "OW, RUKIA!"

I could her Keigo and Mizuiro laughing, and sharing comments like _"Why you didn't wait for the wife, Ichigo?"_ or _"Ih, the boss is mad at you_", things that after time I learned to get used.

It was too _obvious_ to ignore it for long time.

I heard the laughs and the uncomfortable "hem" after it. Kuchiki-san would blush a little and would ignore them, as always. Kurosaki-kun would look away and try to deny, but… not in a very convincing way.

I watched Kurosaki-kun turning back to his seat and sitting in the direction of Kuchiki-san's table. He said something that made her make a grimace but a few moments they were looking at each other with intensity.

Like always.

I took my eyes away from them. Strangely, it seemed that I was interfering in something really intimate. Or it was because, somehow, seeing it always made me sad, it always made me _ugly_.

"_They sure look cute, don't they?"_

"_What? Ichigo and that Kuchiki girl are discussing again? They never get tired of it?"_

"_I went to the mall and there were Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san. I think they were with his sister or something…"_

"_He bought her a chappy? He looks a cute boyfriend!"_

"_It is not like they are together, Orihime. But I think they like each other… everyone sees it." _

It's true I still have a crush on Kurosaki-kun, no matter how hard I say to myself that he's not interested in anyone else than Kuchiki-san.

And if I only could hate her for it…on the contrary, she is kind, pretty and strong. She's everything he needs and more.

I turned my head down to the desk while letting my hair on my arms. I felt bad for being jealous, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Good morning, everyone!" I listened Yoruichi-sensei, our math teacher, saying while entering in the class.

I focused my attention on Yoruichi-sensei, trying to forget the later subject. I thought, while held the pen in my hands that I actually liked her, tough I didn't like math that much. I sighed, knowing that I should forget my love problems and focus more on school and studying.

And suddenly _he_ came into my mind; his white skin, black hair and green eyes and tears. The empty look.

The dream seemed to be taking more time in my mind that I'd realized.

And I wondered why he looked so sad.

* * *

><p>Then I realized that I was acting a little weird this night.<p>

#1: I wasn't afraid of sleep. #2: I actually _wanted_ to sleep. All of that would be okay if there wasn't the number #3: it was 7 p.m.

I was just a little curious, about what was happening, nothing unusual. I just wanted to know who that guy was.

That and the thing that I couldn't take him of my mind… yes, I was starting to get annoyed by it. Tough the guilt was from the green eyed dude, not mine.

I snorted while I got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. Guess what? All the programs were ridiculous. There was nothing entertaining there, they just made me get sleepier.

The thing was that I've already made my homework, studied, cleaned my house, taken a great bath and made a wonderful supper.

And I knew that probably there were more things to do, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't get _him_ out of my head.

"Oh, who cares?" I said what I was thinking loudly and I finally decided to go to bed, seeking for the first time, to dream. Hoping that I would finally have some answers… about the place I was, of course. I didn't care about _him_ at all.

After closing my eyes, I thought that I really should stop lying to myself.

* * *

><p>The place where I woke up was quite and comfortable, it didn't look like the ground made of sand that I woke up every single night. And, God, it smelled good. I could keep my head in that pillow forever.<p>

Wait, a pillow? WHAT?

I got my head up and looked to the place I was. It seemed to be a room. It was all dark but I could see that I was in a huge bed covered by black blankets.

My eyes seemed that were going to jump from my face. I started to hyperventilate while I wondered what had happened last 'night'. I didn't remember anything.

I pulled the blankets away from my body and I happily stated that I was wearing the same clothes I did before.

It was so good to be here but I knew I should leave this place… wherever it was. I was alone in a strange place with what seemed like a real maniac. And I was in his hands, he was able do everything he wanted with me.

It didn't take more than these thoughts for the door to be opened revealing the strange guy with green eyes. I looked at him, trying to not look scared, but I still shrunk against the wall pulling the blanket as if it was going to cover me from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a monotonous tone. I didn't know why, but in that moment I trusted him. Like I knew deep inside that he wasn't going to do anything to damage me. I just trusted in what I saw in that deep green eyes.

Craziness, huh?

"Where am I? Why you brought me here?" I asked all of sudden, but not without saying the most important one "Who are you?"

"I think I should start with the questions, after all, you are the strange here."

"Me? The strange?" I was starting to get mad. "You, someone that I've never seen in my life before yesterday, brought me here, this place that I don't even know if exists and for this bedroom… and _I_ am the strange?"

I saw him sighing. Then he pulled a chair, sat and looked to me right in the eyes. I stayed a little dizzy with his strong look, so I decided to break the connection. I straightened myself in the bed to get more comfortable and I put my hands in my lap, while waiting for him to start talking.

"You're in _Hueco Mundo_ and this place is _Las Noches_. You are at this right moment in my room." I realized that in the same moment that he had purposely missed one of my questions. "Now, who are you? And what you are doing here?"

Well, he had given me some information, so I supposed that I should do the same.

"My name is Orihime Inoue and well… this is _my_ dream."

"_Your_ dream?" I think I just heard a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, I come to this place every single night. It started a couple weeks ago and after that I dream about being here. That's all I know. Until you came up I was just trying to get to closer to that huge palace…"

"You are at the palace. You were close to it, that's how I could see you."

"Oh, right." I looked kind of dumb in that moment. "It's strange that it seemed pretty distant from my point of view."

"That's the intention." He said in an obvious tone that made me look even more stupid. Suddenly he got up and walked in the direction of the door again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I think your answers satisfied my questions so I don't see any reason for me being here."

"But… you are going to leave me here? Alone?" I asked and his eyes seemed to show curiosity again.

"What do you want from me?"

"Er… I don't know, but I don't want to be here! I want to go home." I said in a plaintive, and at the same time, silly tone. He must think that I thought he was my baby sitter or something.

But he was the one who brought me here, anyway.

"I don't know what I can do to help you with it. I live here, I've already said it."

"But… you said there were other people living with you! Maybe they can help me… to get home, to finally stop dreaming…"

"I don't think they can help you. I don't know why you are still here, but that's not my responsibility. I brought you here because I was curious. Now that everything is answered I don't need you here anymore." Then he turned to the door again.

"WHAT?" I screamed distraughtly, almost jumping off the bed, making him stop walking again. "You are just going to kick me out? Just like that?"

"As I said, I don't see any reason for you to be here." He said it again, still with his back facing me.

"But… I need your help." My eyes started to get wet and my lips trembled. God, I was pathetic. "_Please_."

I didn't know why I had the hope that such an emotionless rock like he would be shaken by my request, but still…

That was what I was thinking until I heard his voice.

"Come with me, _woman_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

WHAAAA, I FINISHED IT! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS READY!

And as I promised this chapter is already bigger! It counts with seven pages in Word 2007! It's not too much, but I'm satisfied with the number already. *-* (it will get bigger :3)

But well, I know it has been a long time since I posted it, but I didn't receive any reviews tough I talked to many people who said that enjoyed the story from dA. Could you review pleaseeeee?

Oh, and like this one, I'm planning on putting on little "poem" in the start of every chapter. The first chapter was a bit longer, but next one will be short as this one, just sharing theme and talking about it with few words. ;)

And I wanted to give special thanks to **Sarah17GE** who reviewed my fic and was interested her in the point of making drawings of it! She's a great artist and I'm really thankful to her. I would love if you passed on her account on dA!

I can say the same about a great friend of mine also from dA, **BlackBaccaraRequiem**. She also liked the fanfic to which I'm grateful for the kind words until today. :3

BTW, I'm on my vacations now so I hope that I'll be able to write more! :D

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, the next will be ready ASAP!

**- defy.**


End file.
